Wired and Fractured
by KaRue
Summary: The Lyoko warriors have put XANA and the computer behind them, but when a group of strange teenagers appear, they begin to think that maybe they had not succeeded in killing XANA. (Teen Titans included as well)
1. Note

Disclaim; I do not own any of the shows in question, this is merely my take on what could have been.

This is my first story on this site, and my first ever fan-fiction, so criticism, however cruel, is appreciated.

The story takes places about three years after the supercomputer from Code Lyoko was shut down, a few weeks after Starfire disappeared into the timehole in episode fourteen, and a year after Lain makes everyone forget her.

I also have Teen Titans involved, unfortunately you can only have two subjects selected for your crossover.

I have this published on another account at Quotev, so I am not plagiarizing.

Cover courtesy of Ellisoubi on DevianArt

I will now quit beating around the bush and start the story.


	2. Yes or No?

A man walked down the busy street quietly, not drawing attention to himself. He had a slight smile of friendliness, and carried a newspaper in one hand. To any other onlooker, he appeared to be your average thirty-year-old bachelor out for a walk. With an early spring chill, he wore a light gray jacket over his blue polo, his dark blue stressed jeans and red sneakers complimented the rest of his outfit nicely, and his gait, was brisk and casual, as if he always walked that way.

He walked in the direction of a building in the distance, a large abandoned building that is. It was rusted a structure that extended out across a river. It was gray in color, and smelled of musty books, if anyone got close enough of course. It was once a factory for electronics during the early twentieth century, but was cast aside for better works. Yet, this was not entirely true. It had another reason for being cast away, and only the man, and six teenagers knew of this.

He carried a microchip and an order. He was to find the beast below the factory, and awaken it.

As he came near the entrance to the great structure, he quickened his pace just slightly, and ducked into a small treed area. Small tufts of bramble clung to his pants as he walked. Quickly, he ran to its bronze door, and after slipping inside quietly, he began searching for the elevator he was to use. Noticing the dust on the floor, his face turned into a look of quizzical surprise; So, the teenagers had actually managed to shut the beast down. Upon finding the elevator, he took a deep breath, and pressed the button.

He rode the musty elevator down to the first stop, and stepped off. Sharply in-taking his breath, he stopped to marvel at the beautiful machine in front of him. It was huge. A gray chair sat on a revolving bar, obviously meant to move between the large monitors throughout the thirty by thirty room.

Walking to what appeared to be the main console, he pulled out the chip. It was a curious thing, dark blue with metallic purple soldering. It glittered with diodes and transistors. A beautiful piece of modern engineering if ever there was one. He pulled out a small black plastic case from his left pants pocket, and took out a small screwdriver. The foundation had sent their best techie, a man who before, had been your standard hacker in the basement. The difference between this man and the others was his accomplishment of cracking the code to the KFW bank in Germany. He had stolen only a small amount, and had left only a tiny trail to his alias, RedFlood. Only a seasoned hacker who knew the code by heart, would have been able to find him.

Here he was now, re-booting the most powerful computer known to mankind. After pulling out an ordinary green microchip from an excess memory slot, he re-inserted his own chip in the place where the previous one had been. Instantly the computer came to life.

The man cautiously sat down on the uncomfortable revolving chair, and it moved him to a main monitor. A large black monitor, with no doubt an advanced LCD touch-screen, began to glow with broken coding. It was odd, the codes had pieces missing. Despite the obvious coding mistakes, the booting seemed normal. Then three words in ominous blue lettering appeared.

**Re-Boot**

**Yes No**


	3. The Pulse of Awakening

**Configuring Supercalculator**

MACHINE=MachineGUID;XANA  
= "DIRECT=OS:" & wszComputerName & "\SYSTEM$;XANA"  
MCQUER; RE-BOOT ALL Lyoko Sectors  
RE-BOOT Ice Sector MSMQQueue  
RE-BOOT Desert Sector MSMQMessage  
RE-BOOT Mountain Sector  
RE-BOOT Forest Sector MSMQQueue

Obtain the computer Tower code for the format name.  
On Error Go To ErrorHandler/XANA  
strMachineId = MachineIdOfMachineName(strComputerName)  
Set the format name of Lyoko.  
Get Info At the Format Name =MACHINE= SuperComputerId & ";Code: Lyoko"

Open the Lyoko Towers.  
Set Acess =  
(Access:=MC_RECEIVE_ACCESS,Share Mode:=MC_DENY_Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich)

Read the first message in the  
en Route = (ReceiveTimeout: Carthage)

Read the remaining messages in Franz Hopper's Journal.  
Information update to XANA  
MessageBox "A message was removed from Franz Hopper's journal."

Set message = Receive(Receive Timeout Digital Sea)  
Loop  
MessageBox; "There are no more messages. The computer journal will be closed."

!- re-boot malfunction -  
!- re-configuring re-boot process -  
!- re-boot process impossible -  
=null;  
var down;

function WormholeFailure(percent99){  
if(percent 100){  
percent++;  
=" Virus Upload complete - format of drive Lain Lyoko XANA in progress: "+percent+"% complete";  
fid= ("formatTeenTitans("+percent+")",360); / 900  
} else {  
="Virus Activated... All Titans"; ()

alert("HEY YOU!");  
alert("DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU COULD DO THAT?");  
alert("SEE THAT?");  
alert("YOU'RE GETTING A VIRUS");  
alert("ALSO YOUR DATA WILL BE DELETED WHEN THAT GETS DONE.");

**/ I am Time -**  
**/ I am Space -**  
**/ I am God -**  
**/ I am -**  
**/SCRIPT**

The screen was taken up by static, and the eerie laughter of a young girl. Soon after, he began to feel light, looking down, his legs were turning to pixelated dust, a dust that was slowly consuming his body, and slowly, his face contorted into horror.

_"You need not stay in a place like this." _

He began to feel lighter, looking at the monitor going berserk, he realized how stupid he had been, too late for self pity now though. He pulled the chip out, in hopes that it might save him, but to no avail. He said a silent prayer to his God, and then everything went black. As if he had permanently closed his eyes, and yet his consciousness survived. For now he was incapacitated, but soon, he would attempt to rise up and take the computer from the inside, out.


	4. An Odd Dream

Soon after the incident with Agent Lakanal, the aged warriors began another day of their Sophomore year at Kadic. Much had changed for them, this much I knew. There was not much about the group online, only a few shreds to elude to their existence. Confirming the theory of some conspirator in his mother's basement, that the group had destroyed most of their information files. A simple solution, yet a difficult one to track.

"Odd! Get to Yumi and help her now!" Exasperated, Jeremie shouted into the microphone at me, his voice echoing over the monster infested desert.

I was showing off again for Sam, a girl that I will admit to liking at least a bit. She has dark brown skin, and even darker chocolate hair with a pink streak in the side. She is nice and has somewhat of an attitude, but I like it. Right now, she is in the control room with Jeremie, watching every move I make.

My purple cat-jumpsuit outfit, completely contrasted with the orange hued desert area that me and the other Lyoko warriors warriors had been sent into. XANA is at it again, dead set on destroying the human race, he needs to lighten up and get a dog. The desert is my least favorite of the sectors in Lyoko, it is just so boring. It is the same color for miles, and the only landscape changes are random cliffs, boring right? Jumping off my purple kitty-cat hoverboard, I did a backflip in midair, and shot three of the robotic crab Kankralet. Annoying little bugs.

"Odd-"

I cut him off with a giggle, "Chill out Jeremie, I got this."

As soon as I said that, I felt the poisonous sting from one of the wasps, I had not even noticed them appearing. As I quickly descended, being repetitively shot, my health points quickly fell to ten. One more hit and I was done. I watched as the digitized ground became closer, as long as I did not hit too hard, I should be able to still save the princess. While falling I called for my hoverboard to come back to me, and then dodged two more glowing stings from the wasps, one of which hit my hoverboard, turning it into nothing but a bit of code before vanishing.

"You're gonna pay for that you overgrown bee!" Angling my body to the left mid-flight, I shot the two pesky wasps with a single lazer arrow, destroying them both.

"Alright, see I told ya I could handle it Jeremie."

"Odd, you need to quit being so reck-"

"Odd would you quit being stupid?" Sam had grabbed the headset from Jeremie, and was proceeding to yell at me.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it. Just let me de-virtualize."

As I fell, I turned into a more digitized form of my in Lyoko avatar, but still had ten health points, I was being devirtualized with health still remaining! Frantically, I looked about myself in my once willing decension flight from the de-virtualized hoverborad, and in doing so, I saw a girl. She had a dark purple cloak on and dark purple hair. She was haphazardly flying from some kind of monster. As she flew, she attacked it with some form of energy blast, like what Aelita had, only black colored and better. A moment later, she disappeared into a portal that looked like some form of dark energy bird thing from a horror movie. As I looked down again, I saw the brown desert ground right in front of my face, and then I was in the narrow gray scanner.

As I shakily stood, my body feeling heavy and exhausted, even more so than when Yumi tried to get me to run, the alarm in the factory began to go off.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I rolled over, pressing the snooze button on my silver cell phone. Groggily sitting up, I remembered the dream. It did not surprise me that I had been dreaming about Lyoko, since today marked the two year anniversary of Aelita becoming human. Still though, that girl, she had never been in Lyoko before. The only people I had ever seen there was our group of warriors and the matrixed Ninjas.

Walking over to a small mirror I had, I looked at my reflection. My blond hair was more of a mess than usual, the purple streak down the middle still identifiable through the jungle of hair, acne had just begun to pop up, and the bags under my eyes looked like Sissi's caked on eye shadow. Ugh, Sissi. No, I think Sissi is attractive, but I did not like how she treated Sam. After Lyoko was shut down, we did tell her about it, but I still do not take a liking to her. I guess I am just odd like that.

"Cut it out Odd, you were just dreaming." I spoke aloud to my room. Looking to the football posters on my wall, to the hidden spot for Kiwi, my dog, and the books I probably should have studied from, I knew that I was actually in my room. XANA had not done anything. Ulrich was sprawled across his bed peacefully, his face in a light smile. Probably dreaming about the good times we had with Yumi before she turned book crazy and silent. Picking up my shoe, just to be sure, I smelled it, and gagged. Yep, I was definitely home. There is no way XANA could replicate that scent.


	5. Smoke and Mirrors

The scalding hot shower felt amazing on my bare skin, ever since Jeremie had transformed me into a real person again, I was never bored of the feelings of the physical world. I picked up the bottle of Aussie shampoo and pumped a generous helping onto my hand, as it was my "birthday" I had to look nicer than ever. After placing the purple bottle on a single aluminum shelf on the white tiled wall, I ran the soap through my blossom pink hair, and lathered it up good before rinsing.

_"Yumi, how do I shou-er?" Yumi had looked at me with a face of shock,_

_"Well you turn on the faucet and put some soap on yourself, and wash." Odd, the somewhat perverted cool kid of our group had said, his face showing a small smirk._

_Seeing the confusion across my pale face, my brown haired friend Ulrich piped up,"Odd, you're not the best at explaining things."_

_"So Mr. Clean Extraordinaire, why don't you show her then." Ulrich's pale boyish face turned red at the thought, although I did not understand why at the time. He walked away quickly, leaving Odd snickering, and myself perplexed._

In the end, Yumi awkwardly showed me how to keep my hygiene up to standards, and I then realized what Odd had done to Ulrich. I felt embarrassed for ever asking about it in front of Ulrich and Odd, especially for Yumi's sake. I did not want to embarrass her. Yumi is Japanese, with short black hair, she seems cold, but is kind and loyal to those she trusts. She, other than Jeremie, was the first person I really trusted from the outside world.

Smiling, I looked down at the drain, watching the water run away. It had been rocky in the beginning, but, I made friends here. In the real world I mean, there is Yumi, my best friend, Odd the one who I do not understand sometimes but enjoy the company of, Ulrich, who I was never super close to, but we get along fine, and Jeremie. Jeremie and I never really, I mean I have never really told him my feelings, but at the same time, it is like I do not need to. I like Jeremie a lot, not only did he save me and the others, but he is kind to me, something I needed when I awoke in the tower.

Do not take this the wrong way, I am not a damsel in distress, and I can take care of myself, mostly. Having Jeremie as a guide, and the others as protectors until I figured what I was doing, was helpful. You see, whenever XANA attacks the real world, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I must go to Lyoko to stop his attacks. In Lyoko, are towers, and these towers are back-door entrances for stopping XANA. All that is needed is a code, and I, am the only one who can enter it.

My eyes began to burn as soap from my hair fell into them, lifting my head towards the shower head, allowing the hot water rinse the stinging gel from my eyes. Soon, I had all of the gel out and was squeezing some hot pink body wash onto my hand. It smelled like strawberries, and as such, made me smell like strawberry shortcake. Something Yumi's mother tried to make once.

Yumi, myself, and the others had begun, I guess what they call splitting apart. Jeremie and I were closer than ever, but Ulrich wants to go into the military, Odd wants to run a laser tag company, and Yumi was planning to go back to Japan. I myself want to go work for an aspiring company known as Bing, Jeremie wishes to work for Google. If we both do, I can only imagine the jokes thrown around about dating the enemy. I mean, we are not dating yet, but he had once asked me. We decided to survive junior year first, and then see about relationships.

After washing myself completely germ free, I dried as much of the water out of my hair as I could, then wiped the rest from my body. Putting on a black bra, light purple cardigan, pink striped underwear, and simple brown skirt, I walked to the mirror to continue the morning routine of getting ready. The bathroom was empty, as I had gotten up extra early, and it was extremely steamy from my shower.

As I brushed my teeth, I saw a reflection in the mirror. It looked like some type of green wolf, the steam swirled oddly, making it nearly impossible to see the beast. Examining the reflection in the mirror, he looked lost and scared, the same way I felt when I lost my memory. For a moment I stared at him, and his terrified stare. Sharing for an instant, the same emotion. My eyes began to water and still I stared at him. He, or at least what I assumed was a he, was a light green color, a strong green, but light nonetheless. After a small amount of time, my eyes began to scream for relief, and in blinking, the beast had disappeared. Leaving only a swirling void where it appeared to have stood.

_"What was that?"_ I thought to myself, as a shiver of slight fear ran down my spine. It was slight, but I felt some sort of connection here. Since I was made human, I had this almost sixth sense for detecting if something was related to the supercomputer, Lyoko, or XANA. Then again, this sort of thing has happened before, especially on days that had importance on Lyoko. Like, my birthday. It is not really my birthday, but it is the annual celebration of being made a permanent human. For that I am thankful.

Shoving the thoughts of the animal away, I brushed my hair with my deep purple hairbrush, and ran out the heavy metal door to Jeremie's room for my special day.


	6. Cake and Bulloons

I pushed my glasses back on my face, perplexed. It had been two years since the adrenaline pumping life of the supercomputer had come to a close. I miss it sometimes, the virtual world of Lyoko. It made me feel like something bigger than myself, part of a team, something that had been alien to me before Lyoko and Aelita. Aelita, the pink haired elf-like girl I had met via the monitor on the supercomputer, since then, I have grown close to Aelita, eventually coding DNA for her to be brought into the physical world.

Lately though, I have been worrying about XANA and the computer. It is not that there have been any specific events, but I just have this feeling that something is wrong, or going to be. Typing in another search, I looked for anything to do with XANA, and yet again, nothing popped up. If I was in England at Christmas, then maybe XANA will attack, not someone after a blue box...

Smirking at my own joke, I opened my email to see if Professor Ewaqura had sent me the edited blueprints for a computer I was building. My heart sped up by about half a beat when I saw that I had one new email. Clicking on the small red icon, a blank page opened up. Sighing I leaned back in my rolling chair, it was just another spammer sending me random things again. Tilting my head up, I saw some wording that had not been there before. Upon sitting up, it was gone again.

"Duh!" It had never occurred to me to inspect the element, in case someone had used shadow typing. A color of font you could only see when tilting the screen just right. Tilting the large square screen upwards, I saw a single line.

"Star, we're coming." I had no idea what it meant, but obviously someone had the wrong address. Moving my mouse, I clicked on the return address.

StoneV 10001010111010101 That was it. It was weird, I had never seen a glitch like that before. Clicking the highlighted email, it redirected me to a 404 error page. So whoever sent this had deleted their account?

_"Later, I'll go to the factory and check on the computer." I thought aloud._

Now was the time though, for Aelita's cake. I had saved my allowance, and bought a cake from a store not far from Kadic Academy. It was fairly large, about as big around as a basketball, please tell me you got that, it is iced with strawberry frosting, and has a number sixteen spelled out in tiny candy buttons. It was beautiful if I do say so myself, and to top it all of, I bought ten purple helium filled balloons that look pixelated. I managed to find them at a gaming store in the Minecraft section.

I was hoping that she might be more interested in me, since the computer, I have grown much buffer. My Freshman year, I entered a coding contest by creating an app for a cell phone. In the end I was beaten by another kid who made an application for computers that allows you to organize everything neatly, hacker style. I did make second place though, and I received a Wii, as well as thirty-five game titles for it. Later, I modified the remote to make certain sounds when I get high scores and made a body-suit controller. Ever since, I have been throwing passes in American Football for the kicks.

Alight knocking came from my tan door, and Aelita's clear sexy voice rang through, "Jeremie, you decent?"

"I looked down at my pale purple boxer shorts, and plain white T-shirt,

"Give me a second!" I yelled to her.

Ransacking the drawers of my old wooden dresser, I grabbed a blue short sleeved shirt, and a pair of khakis.v Quickly I put them on and slathered some deodorant on.

"Come on in!"

Aelita walked in, and the shirt ans skirt she wore was absolutely stunning. It matched her perfectly, what am I thinking? This is her birthday, not a gawking hour.

Aelita turned her head to the left, looking at my green bedspread, and the pastry left there just for her. Her face formed an upside-down frown, and her face turned pink with the opposite of sadness.

"Jeremie..." She trailed off, smiling.

"I'm glad XANA didn't destroy everything, not only is it wrong, but I never would have been able to see such kind and good things."

"I'm glad too, Aelita."

She smiled at me, and walked over, pushing a strand of her pink hair out of her face as she did so. As she stood in front of me, she whispered very quietly,

"You have only an idea of what this means to me."

"Aelita, I-"

My voice was cut off by the sound of expanding rubber and a odd popping sound. Whipping around, I saw that the balloons were coming to life. They bulged, changing into an odd looking creature, almost like some sort of cow or-

"Jeremie!" Aelita tackled me just as one of the balloons lunged in my direction, attempting to use its "tail" to strangle me. My gray carpeted floor was hard, but not as hard as me. Aelita had landed on top of me, her legs spread across the lower half of my body.

"Jeremie, we have to get to the factory!" The balloons were diving at us, and at this point, Aelita and I were just trying to keep from being tangled up.

I grabbed a copy of _"Fifteen Minute Workouts for Dummies"_ and began to swing it at the purple rubber monsters. I started at the bed, whacking at them, missing some and hitting some, while moving caddycorner, to reach the door to the hallway. Aelita had grabbed a green CareBear umbrella and was hitting them like baseballs.

Whack! Whack! Whack! Went her TenderHeart umbrella.

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Went my yellow colored book, and we quickly moved across the room. If we were caught by those things, it was over, the string was strong enough to hold my weight, and those things would be able to cut off our airflow. Not good. Sweat dripped down my back and looking over at Aelita, she appeared completely exhausted.

As I went to hit a balloon, five feet from the door, something thin and tight wrapped around my ankle. It tightened even further, making my leg feel as if it was going to break off. Another balloon came and wrapped its cord around my neck, quickly I placed my hand between the string and my neck, just before it tightened. I used all the strength in my wrist and hand to keep the string from killing me.

Out of nowhere came an orange bear with a heart on its chest, and then something silver and shiny was whipped out, slicing the string around my neck.

"Jeremie, now!" She screamed, throwing open my wooden tan door, and together, we burst into the hallway. After slamming the door, and panting for a moment, I asked her,

"What was that knife you used?"

"It was an exacto knife I found sitting near the blueprints of a 2 volt run computer you are building." That's right, I had forgotten about that.

"More importantly Jeremie, I don't know how, but XANA is back, which means, my father died for nothing." She looked down the long hallway of doors like mine, thinking about her father, Franz Hopper. He had helped create the supercomputer, and had sacrificed himself to shut XANA down. Aelita did not look sad, she just looked tired, and defeated, something that made me feel like the worst person ever.

"Well, it's high-time to round up the other warriors." I yelled to the empty hallway.


	7. I'm Late

_"Why do you fear me?" _The voice came to me in the mist, a strangely inhuman female voice.

"If I feared you, I would have forced myself awake." I spoke arrogantly to the air. My hair being slightly blown by the wind I had conjured up, I looked quite the dramatic sight. Even before Lyoko, I had always been able to lucidly dream, that is, control my dreams, or at least my own being.

_"Awake."_ The voice laughed, a hint of childishness in it. "_Such a fleeting term, a term invented by mankind to hide their fear of the dark."_

The mist filled with visible static, blue and purple in color, a chaotic beauty interlaced with genuine fear. Fear, now I remembered that true fear. The fear that we would fail in beating XANA, the fear that I had forgotten. It warmed me to the bone, an icy warmth unlike any I had ever felt, this was not like being de-virtualized, this was like death.

_ "Scared? You should be Yumi."_ The voice yelled, an angry and tarnished kindness streaming from all directions. I grabbed a fan that I had forced to appear by my side, the fans that were held by ladies back in the days of the Shogunate, the weapon I now held. All were apart of my heritage, and why I had them as my weapons on Lyoko.

The pink blossoms over the creme' background swirled as I threw it, with a flick of my wrist it sailed through the mist, dispelling it at my command. As it arced, beginning its return, it disappeared.

"What the-"

"Who are you?" The female's voice was back, and beside me.

Whirling around I saw brown eyes and a pale face, and then the sound of roaring water. It surged at me, throwing me away from the being, and causing me to open my eyes to the sunlight glinting through my window.

I sat up, shaking my head. I had had bizarre dreams before, but never had I actually felt that much emotion before. Thinking back on it, I realized that there was a hidden feeling I had not sensed in my confusion.

Determination.

There was a large amount of it, I had no idea what was going on, but maybe Aelita could give me some insight. Shifting my attention, I moved my legs to the edge of my purple bedspread, and hopped up. My feet hit the hard floor as I walked over the the chair with my clothes on it. The typical black shirt was hung across the back along with the slightly off-black jeans, my gray combat boots sat on the floor along with my thick socks.

I only had a year and a half left at Kadic, and then I was heading over to Japan for an exchange program. I had always wanted to go back to my roots, but my age had forbade me from doing so. My friends had been the same, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and William. Will and I had dated shortly after the computer shut down, but we decided to just be friends when I had buckled down on my studying for the Exchange Scholarship. Shortly after, he had moved away to another school about a hundred miles from here, we lost touch shortly after. Aelita and I still study together, but I cannot handle the energetic atmosphere that Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie give off. Ulrich and I do not talk anymore, it is too painful. I know he has feelings for me, but I cannot acknowledge them because I leave in about a year and a half.

After grabbing the clothes, I walked into the bathroom of our house. Its aged white paint and clean counter-top were always a comfort to me. Opening a drawer I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste, then proceeded in getting ready. After slipping the shirt over my head and putting my pants on, I began to comb out my hair. It was more knotted than usual, like I had been out in a windstorm, and it was singed. How did that happen?

"No way." I threw the bathroom door open, barely missing my half asleep brother, Hiroki. His black hair was also tousled, and his angled face had dried drool on it.

As I ran to my bedroom, grabbing my light purple cellphone, I gasped at the message.

"Yumi what are you-" My brother started.

"Late, really late." Twenty minutes ago, Odd had sent me a message.

_"__Jeremie thinks xanas back, to factory now"_

I snatched my shoes, slipping them on without socks, and then mad-dashed through the hallway. This could ruin my grades, and I would not get the scholarship.

"Yumi?" My mother asked her long black hair bouncing as she was just finishing up some of her famous fried breakfast rolls.

"I forgot about meeting with the guys, gotta run. Love you." I spoke quickly to her as I grabbed a roll and my gray backpack, before scrambling out the wooden door of our house, and making my way to the factory. Hoping by some miracle this was all a misunderstanding.


	8. The Dynamic Duo

"So what's the status Jeremie?" I asked hurriedly. He was sitting on the hard revolving chair of the supercomputer, staring sullenly at the screen. By all logic, XANA had woken up, but I still had some hope that he had not. I needed the time to study for the scholarship, the last thing I wanted was the psychollogically trashing world the supercomputer caused.

"I don't know." He replied, his voice filled with irritated contempt. As his fingers flew across the keys, his mouth flew even faster.

"There was no bug in my programming, the computer was shut down after the anit-XANA program was uploaded, so he could not have come back. The hex coding could have been off by a couple negatives, but that would have only made the damage more permanent, since it actually worked..."

Looking at Odd and Ulrich, I realized how much they had changed. Odd was sharper in his walk and the way he carried himself, and Ulrich did not have the boyish sideways glance he carried, outside of Lyoko I mean. I had hardly talked to them since Lyoko, aside from note comparisons in biology, we did not talk much anymore. Aelita was behind Jeremie, her hand resting in his sickeningly long blond hair. She had told me that Jeremie wanted to work for Google, but she wanted to work for Bing. It was probably them joking around though, Aelita is not quite meant for the corporate world, and Jeremie is. A gag between two computers lovers is fine by me, as long as I do not have to play along.

"What do you think Yumi?" Odd shot at me jokingly.

"What?"

"Do you think Ulrich and Sissi make a cute couple?"

"They certainly contrast one another." Ulrich and Sissi were not right for each other, could anyone but me see that in the slightest? She is just to preppy for him, and he just is not right for her.

"Jeremie, are you sure you were not dreaming?" I asked him, this was wasting my study time, and I did not exactly have time to spare.

"I was there too Yumi." Aelita replied quietly, confusion and sadness dripping from her voice.

"I know, but could you two have had some sort of telepathic dream? I have had them with Ulrich and you before, so couldn't this be the same?

"No, it was real. Not only were we attacked, but a wolf was watching me in the bathroom."

"What?" What was she talking about?

"There was some green wolf thing in the bathroom watching me change. It was real, I just feel it."

"You had a wolf watching you? Weird, all I had was some purple dressed girl flying around and using Aelita's energy blasts." So, Odd had had a dream as well.

"When was this?" Ulrich turned to him, perplexed, "I was with you all morning, when did you see this?"

"It was a crazy dream." Giggling nervously Odd continued, "she was cute, in a weird goth sort of way."

"Odd, did you by chance see a brown haired girl?" I asked.

"No, did you have one too?"

"Yes, and unfortunately it was cut short by my alarm."

"So what did this girl look like?" Jeremie piped up while messing with coding on the computer.

"She was slightly shorter than me with brown hair and eyes, and a pale face." The small glimpse I had had of her was too brief to gain any more details than a basic description.

"Interesting. Anyone else have any strange things happen to them?" Looking at each of us, Jeremie saw all of our heads shaking.

"There is no sign of XANA's working. It is almost as if it was re-booted from the inside out."

"Isn't that how it normally works?" Ulrich asked. His brown hair cut short for his ROTC program, he looked much more fit than he had all those years ago.

"Yes, but it's like there was no normal boot process, in fact, this new coding looks kind of like Java. Why, I'm not sure, maybe it just had an auto-save-recovery-booting process."

"Jeremie, is it safe?" I irritably asked. My math class starts in thirty minutes, great, now I will probably be late.

"It appears so, but I will monitor it. Keep on your toes, we might have to virtualize you."

"Okay, but I have a college visit tomorrow, so then is a no-go." Odd stated happily. Since shutting down, everyone's grades and attitudes had improved. As it turns out, Odd is pretty smart when it comes to books, he just has the work ethic of Funimation dubbing lesser known animes.

"Okay, we will cover if things come to that." Jeremie said, "anyone else?"

"I have a math class in twenty minutes, I've gotta go." I snapped lightly.

"We understand, go ahead Yumi." Aelita yelled from across the room.

I nodded to her, and turned away, walking towards the intricately crafted elevator door, shaking my head in irritation. Just as I hit the button to open the door and begin my ascension, a strong male's voice boomed from the monitor in front of Jeremie.

"And no, I don't know where we're at BB, but I'm tellin' you that if you turn into one of those wasp things one more time, I'll kick your little digitized butt."

Whipping around, I gasped at what I saw. On the monitor was a half metal, half human guy. He looked to be a few years out of high-school, with brown skin, and a single brown eye. He was a cyborg.

"Dangit!" I half-shouted.

"Yo! Who's the buff kid staring at me from the sky?" He yelled directly at Jeremie, in a deep and anxious voice. He looked tired, like Aelita had when her father died. He had been up too long trying to fix something, and it was showing. The forest region they had been sent into contrasted the blue metal of the cyborg completely, while giving the short green kid some camouflage.

"Uhh, Cyborg, I don't see anything." A kid with green skin and pointed elf ears stated dumbly as he walked up beside the cyborg.

"Can't you see him? He's right there, the cyborg pointed directly at Jeremie, and then continued, "and it looks like he has some friends."

"Do you know XANA?" Jeremie questioned, being careful in the probable chance that this was a trap.

"Zanuh? Is that a disease?" The dark green haired kid asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes." The half metal guy spoke up.

"According to my scanners, XANA is a type of intelligent computer virus that took over this world."

"So what is this world exactly?" The green boy asked.

"I believe it is called Lyoko. Not sure what it means." He replied matter-of-factly.

"It's a virtual world created as a game, and then turned rogue. And it appears, you are stuck in a severe programming glitch." Jeremie shot back at the cyborg. Was his testosterone getting the better of him?

"Tell me something I don't know." He shouted back, as he transformed his arm into a cannon of some sort and began blasting crabs that had made their way to him.

It was amazing, his weapon was superior to anything we had, it burst into blue streams of light, destroying anything it came into contact with. The green kid, whom I assumed to be weak, showed his skills as well. He turned into different animals, destroying ten crabs and two wasps all at once by using the teeth of the sabertooth tiger he had turned into. Within a minute, the twenty-five or so crabs and a horde of wasps had been destroyed by the duo. After that, the cyborg sat down on a stump and looked at some type of scanner on his left arm.

"Obviously they are on our side." I piped up. Maybe they could take care of XANA for us too.

"Booyah!" The cyborg shouted, "I found Raven and Robin. They're in the ice region of the map."

"Hey! How did you get a map?" Jeremie shouted.

"Intercepted and re-routed the mainframe."

Jeremie clenched his fist for a moment, he was the programmer here, and this guy was ruining it for him. Not to mention Aelita was standing right there, so the pressure was on.

"Nice outfit zucchini, where'd you get it?" Odd piped up, being serious as usual.

"RobotMan bought it for me."

"Any chance I could get-"

"Nice tech and all, but who are you guys?" Jeremie cut Odd off.

"I'm Beast Boy and this is Cyborg. And we're the Teen Titans."

"Sounds like a comic book I read awhile ago." Ulrich replied, more to himself than anyone else.

"You said you found the others. The computer is showing two other readings, I'm guessing those are yours."

"Yeah, Robin and Raven. They can take care of themselves though."

"Wait a minute, you're the one in the mirror!" Aelita shouted angrily into the headset.

"Pink hair, pale face, big cakes." The green kid had a realization about what he saw, "Hi, umm, nice clothes?"

"They look even nicer when they're on my person!" She was screaming now, something I had honestly never heard her do. Jeremie had his arm around her and was whispering into her ear, being comforting and completely anti-Jeremie.

"So, any chance we can get out of here?" Cyborg asked.

"It'll take some time, but I will try to virtualize you. In the mean time, you find your friends and scan for the XANA virus, sound good?" Jermie inquired as his hands flew across the keys, bringing up coding that I did not understand.

"Yeah, I'll keep you posted. Cyborg out." Instantly the transmission was cut, and Jeremie's code filled the entire screen.


	9. Sissy

"Jeremie, how do we know we can trust them?" I asked, it wasn't like him to trust others so easily when it came to the computer.

"Odd, I don't have any other choice. That guy, the cyborg, knows about Lyoko and has a scanner to detect any analog I do. It's best to find out more about this group of teens."

"Okay." I had learned since we shut down the jerk, that sometimes trusting Jeremie's judgement was best. He does have a way with the ladies.

"So what is the course of action?" Ulrich asked, his command voice ringing through.

"For now wait. Go back to class, I will monitor this."

Within seconds of Jeremie saying to leave, Yumi was already in the elevator, riding it up so she could go to class. I missed the old Yumi she was so much-

"Odd, come here."

"Yeah?" I asked as I walked over to the monitor and Jeremie.

"It shows that your hoverboard was destroyed in the desert area at four in the morning. I have to ask, where were you?"

"Dreaming about my hoverboard being destroyed."

"Ught?" He choked out. Jeremie then turned to his screen and pulled up some more windows with coding in them.

"Weird stuff has been happening, but that does not mean that there should be a record of your hoverboard, what is going on-"

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt." A girl slightly shorter than me walked into the room. Her annoyinh voice is what I despised most of all, but her looks are nice. Her short black hair looked strangely grown-up when pushed back with a headband, usually pink. Not to mention the tank tops she wears highlight her body perfectly.

"Hey Sissi."

"Hey Robbia, I just saw Yumi storm off again. She late for a class?" I hated it when Sissi used my last name, she did not have the right, no one had the right.

"Math." Jeremie took the time to say as he angrily pounded the keys. Aelita and Ulrich stood in the corner, exchanging that look. We all knew Jeremie would become obsessed with this, like he usually does, but now he has testosterone flying because of the cyborg guy.

"Ugh, sounds boring. It seems much more fun to keep you guys company." She snickered. As I mentioned before, I do not like Sissi much. She has kept everything a secret though, so I guess it is okay, but now though...

"So what's up with Jeremie?" She asked me, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Percussive maintenance isn't working on the keyboard." I responded to her quietly, the last thing we needed was to make the temper he had developed swell.

"I see, you know Odd, you and I could go out for a cappuccino." She said sweetly and slightly seductively, grabbing my wrist to take me with her. Frankly I wanted to get out of here. It was awkwardly quiet and Jeremie just kept getting madder and madder.

"I'm not big on cappuccinos," seeing her face fall I continued, "but I would be glad to grab a hot chocolate with you."

Sissi happily walked off with me, leaving Ulrich and Aelita to fend for themselves with Jeremie. I did not feel too bad though, I do not really know them anymore, and besides, they are better for the job anyway.

As we rode up the elevator, Sissi talked about some expensive shopping spree she would go on with her cousin, and I nodded my head, only focusing on her new large B-cup. That is another thing that has changed, I am finally taller than the girls, but their bodies have matured more than mine has. No more details needed.

As we walked out of the entrance, and into a small wooded area near the factory, I opened my periwinkle leather wallet to count the money I had. Despite the low amount, I could still pay for the both of us if Sissi did not mind going Dutch for the day. As I folded my rough wallet shut, a small photo fell out. It was the picture we had taken just after we shut XANA down, before we had begun to split apart.

"Is that-" She started.

"Yeah, it was us."

"Sorry, I understand." I looked at her, and saw a genuine hint of sadness. Sissi did not just show her emotions to anyone, I wonder what happened to her.

"Thanks Sis'."

"Excuse me, but I need to give this to you." A man in his early forties handed Sissi a package. He looked dangerous, his outfit was funny, not weird funny, but creeper funny. His teeth were slightly misaligned, and he appeared as if he had some form of illness, with jaundice around the eyes.

"Umm, thank you sir, who is it from?" She asked, not taking the package.

"Excuse me, but I need to give this to you." He replied again. Something is off about this guy, like he is mentally ill.

"Sorry, but I can't take things from people I don't know." She spoke politely.

"Odd, we'll be late for class!" She shrieked as she grabbed my arm and ran me towards the school.

"Jeez, acting like a sissy much?" I joked at her. I felt the same way, but had to keep up the facade.

"He wasn't right, there was something not good about him. Let's just go." She said quietly, almost in-audible.

"Okay Sissi." I answered kindly, she looked very shooken up. Her eyes were slightly dilated, her hands were clenched into pathetic fists, her jaw was tightened up like a coil with too much pressure, and her entire body was tense, like a cat right just before it pounces on its prey.

There was something serious going on, something that my instincts told me was more than just XANA returning. Something that might even require Sissi to join us in Lyoko.


	10. The Kolossal Problem

I looked out at the white shimmering icefield, seeing the frozen waterfall to my far left, and the overly dramatized cloaked figure a short ways ahead of me.

As I pushed back some of my black spiky hair, my communicator crackled and sparked to life, a horridly static image of Cyborg coming up.

"Robin, have you seen this place?" He asked.

"Yes, I have. Any ideas of where we are?"

"A place called Lyoko, and I met some inhabitants," I raised my eyebrow as he continued, "they're teens our age."

"Interesting." On the outside I was calm and collected, being the fixed point my team needed right now. On the inside though, I was seething with anger and helplessness. This was nowhere near where we needed to go.

"This place is a virtual wolrd run by AI, which is known as XANA."

"I can't sense anything, you must be mistaken." The girl wearing the cloak came up beside me, her short purple hair being blown by a slight wind. In her hands she carried a jade hued leather-bound book, intricate in design, just like her ruby jeweled belt around her waist.

"Scanners don't lie Raven." Cyborg replied, re-checking his scanner as he did so.

"Neither do I." Her reply was curt, something rare for her to have.

"Look you guys, let's just meet up and talk then." Beast Boy's voice shouted with a laugh. He was always ready to relieve stress in situations by joking around, much to Raven's chagrin of course.

"Sounds like a good idea, we'll meet-"

"If you keep walking the direction Raven is facing, then you'll end up running right into us." Beast Boy cut in.

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked.

"All the creatures here have a hive mind, and since I can turn into them, I can share information with them."

"You can hear them?" Cyborg asked excitedly. "That might be the cause of the interference to my scanners!" He shouted even more elated than before.

"No, not hear. Just access their information. There are two crabs coming your way, and I know that because that information is stored into a digitized brain of sorts." Beast Boy replied.

"Cyborg…" Beast Boy could have his information accessed as well.

"Yeah, I realized that. We'll be careful."

"Beast Boy, what are these crab things?"

"We resemble large mechanical crabs with four long slender scythe-like legs used for climbing and crawling along very steep slopes. Our weak spots are the eye of XANA on the back of our heads. The first laser is a base triple laser that is difficult to aim. The second weapon is the same laser fired beneath it, and our third weapon is a bright blue beam of electricity also fired beneath it. This beam is believed to cause instant devirtualization when it strikes a foe. However, no one has ever been hit by the beam. We also have the ability to fire standard lasers from the lower set of lenses in a rapid battery, each dealing only ten hp of damage." He threw it out there, his voice monotone, like that of a computer.

My eyes widening to the size of my freezing disks, "Beast Boy..."

"Sorry Robin, I don't know." He remarked apologetically.

"No, that was great you-"

"BB, you got that right, alright!" Cyborg was excited again, looking at his scanner with a grin on his face.

"We'll talk when we meet up Robin, I'll scan BB here to see how the hive mind affects him."

"Okay, we'll talk later. Be careful, Robin out." Having faith in Cyborg was the only thing for now, trust was key here. I may have issues with it, but it is a workable process.

As Raven and I began to walk forward, towards the others, Raven remarked in her trademark sarcastic voice, "So we're going to be attacked by crabs, how scary."

"Scary or not, these things could still be a threat."

As we walked across the field of jagged ice, fissures here and there gaped open like the abyss that took Starfire, beckoning the both of us to fall and never resurface.

"There's our company." Raven stated with a hint of kindness. She missed Starfire as well.

"Yep." The both of us stared out intently at the orange arachnid-like beings that were approaching us at a clip faster than Raven could fly. As they approached, I realized my first assessment had been wrong. There were six crabs, not just two, and their lasers were from a tri-focul force. An interesting, but not reliable concept.

They were honing in on us, traveling closer with each passing second. "Raven." Was I had to say, as they reached the twenty-five meter mark, we attacked together. She shot bolts of black energy, two of the crabs falling into a digitized pile of dark lightning, before vanishing. I threw three explosive disks in Raven's direction. One going beneath her flying figure, and two going over her; propelling them towards the krabs. Two hit a single reddish crab, as the explosion cleared, there was nothing remaining there.

I was withing feet of them now, seeing their complex integration system, realizing it was almost impossible. Their legs were so spindly, it reminded me of Gizmo's spider contraption. Gizmo, the young super-genius with a mouth that cracks insults like an idiot, the snot-nosed brat who wore a green jumpsuit. His spider legs enabled him to climb and run faster than his legs can originally carry him.

Raven was already breaking the legs off with her black magic and spells, while I used my freezing disks to turn them into ice sculptures and then break them. With one final explosion of spells from Raven, all the krabs were gone. Leaving no trace of their existence there.

"There's bound to be more headed our way." I stated simply, knowing that Raven already knew this.

"Yep." She answered me listlessly, she was in her mood again. Sometimes she was morose and complacent, like she was in a whole other world. So far, only Starfire had truly called her back from it, but she was gone, and we failed again in finding her. As we ran, I could feel pulsings in the ground, like miniature earthquakes. They became more and more pronounced, coming our way.

"Robin!" Raven screamed in terror.

Raven did not just scream like that, what was happening to her? "Raven, what-"

She clutched her head, screaming in agony. She fell through the air, and as I ran to catch her, I saw her brow sweating, like she was in pain. "Raven, I got you!" I shouted as I jumped to catch her, shooting a grappling hook at a nearby ice pillar. Holding her tensed body in my arms in my arms, I could feel her body wracking with agony. Her eyes were squeezed shut, yet a few tears still escaped from them.

"Robin," She gritted her teeth, "I hear numbers."

"What, Raven." I asked frantically feeling her forehead and the burning fever revealed there. Her body retched inwards, convulsing, and then her eyes flew open, revealing her marred red irises.

"It's coming." She whispered before going completely limp.

I flipped open my communicator, "Cyborg come in, I need you now!"

"What's going on Robin?" He asked in a frenzied rush.

"Raven collapsed, and her breathing is ragged." As I spoke it, the ground began to crack with black magic, her power was beginning to unravel.

"I have you on my scanner, but it'll take some time to get there."

"Hurry!" I shouted at him, as I picked Raven up, carrying her on my back as I ran towards Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Robin! Look out, you have a big monster coming straight at you!" He yelled in a dazed manner, very slowly.

"What is it?" I screamed again.

"The Kolossus is the largest monster on Code Lyoko. I appear only in the Ice Sector and the Ice Sector replika. I have the four Eyes of X.A.N.A., however it is the large eye of XANA on my face and the one on my sword that must be hit to kill me. Hitting any of the large Eyes individually does nothing to the me."

"I don't know Robin, it is something big, that is all I can tell you." I heard a thundering crack, and the sound of steam being released from a hot kettle. Turning, I saw the ice begin to melt behind me, cracking and turning to water as it grew larger and larger. A huge demon like creature from another planet stepped out, it looked like a ghost with horns, and a strange symbol on its face that looked like an eye.

_ "The krabs had the same eye, that must be the eye of XANA."_

As it stepped out, I saw the gravity of the situation. It was as tall as the Titan's tower, only it held a sword and wanted to kill me. I turned towards the direction of Cyborg, and sprinted, carrying Raven on my back. As I ran, I could hear its footsteps getting closer and closer. Till they were upon me, and then a large dark metal object crashed down and I was surrounded by the desolate white sky. The world tumbling as I heard a roar directly above me.


	11. Birds of a Feather Die Together

My body fell onto the hard ice with a crack, my left arm fractured beneath me. Letting out a slight scream, I checked Raven. Her body continued to be racked with spasms. The ground around us was filled with black static, the escape of her power. It looked like poison ivy, beautiful, but deadly to touch. One touch, and I could potentially die, then again, fighting this thing would probably do the same.

Looking at the Kolossas, I knew that above all else, I had to get Raven to safety. Looking around, as the creature did the same, probably trying to find me, I saw nothing for at least four hundred meters that she could be hidden by. As I glanced at her, her grimace turning even more gut-wrenching, I knew what I had to do.

"Raven, I trust your power." I spoke to her, as I placed her on the ground, running in a direction away from her, the Kolossas spotting me and beginning to swing his sword. It was large, twenty meters tall and five meters wide, and as it crashed down onto the ground in front of me, I leapt onto it, running up the back edge of the black blade, pulling out an exploding disk to throw at the eye that made up its grotesque face.

As I angled my body towards the eye, shooting a grappling hook at one of its horns, and threw the disk, watching as it sailed through the air, towards the patterned eye of XANA. It nailed the eye, causing an explosion, and as I took the line of my grappling hook and hooked it on my belt, I threw another at the eye on its sword, and a similar explosion occurred there.

I held on with my right arm for dear life, feeling the throbbing pain that took my entire arm, causing small spasms like Raven's. I knew she was in agonizing pain, and I needed to finish this quickly to get her the help she needed, otherwise, I could very well lose her.

In my moment of thought, I was caught off guard. Something hit me in the side with approximately 40 gs of power, and knocked me flying to my left. Before I had a chance to react or brace myself, I was knocked from my other side, and sent tumbling across the ice field. When my body finally came to a stop, I felt it, that overwhelming pain. It charged through my body, from my throbbing head, to my broken ankle. It seared my muscles, and made it feel as if someone had rubbed my skin raw and poured lemon juice on me. My face in the ice, I could see the hard surface beginning to have a red hue to it, and I could taste the coppery liquid quickly filling my mouth.

I used my right arm to slowly and agonizingly push myself up, and as I did so, I could feel something snap in my right wrist.

"Dammit!" I screamed, before falling back to the ground.

My body had reached its limit, and I had no one to help me. Beast Boy and Cyborg would be here eventually, but not soon enough. There was not much more I could do, and being in a virtual world like this, if there was an afterlife, I could never go there. I would turn to a few bits of code, and that is it.

I lay there, my face in the ice, waiting for the Kolossas to strike down again, if I time things right, then maybe I will be able to kill this thing. The steps of the beast pounded the ground like punches from some kind of god. He was slow, and that was the biggest advantage I had, despite my injuries, I could still do this, because of its low speed.

After about thirty seconds more of the earth-pounding steps, it was upon me again. This time, it began to bring its foot down, and I took my chance. Rolling out of the way just before it brought its foot completely down, I shot one of my grappling hooks at the handle of its sword. Then, I held on for all I was worth, feeling the agonizing burning coursing though my limber body.

As I neared the top of the handle, I pulled out every disk I had, and began to throw them. Six I threw at the eye on its grotesque face, and six on its darkened and beautiful sword. As the explosions went off, I grabbed more from my belt, using all of the force I could when flicking my wrist. Each one landing perfectly on the eye, with an explosion to boot.

My face did a slight grin, I knew I had not won, but I was so close to the end here. I wonder what it would be like to die here, since I am virtual is there any chance of reaching the afterlife? I wonder if Cyborg would suffer the same fate as I will here, is artificial intelligence less important than actual hard-wired brain stems?

As it walked closer to me, I checked my belt. Everything, even my micro explosives, were gone. My staff had snapped on my landing, and its broken pieces lay on the ground behind me. I stood,my legs rubbery beneath me, as the Kolossas walking towards me. If it took me out, it might miss Raven, although I doubted it. Her powers would give her away eventually. Though, they will probably be able to protect her in the end.

I forced myself to stand, for a bit longer, feeling the blood running into my boots and soaking my socks. Soon it was upon me, crashing its sword down with such a ferocity, that I almost thought it was Slade in disguise. The world went quiet as it slashed downwards, the blade having an eerie black glow, as it sliced downward into my body.

The pain was carved into my body, pulsing in my arms and legs, grating into my flesh, and saturating my entire body in the most unimaginable agony I have ever felt. My bones snapped, some of them quickly like a twig, and some of them slowly like a living branch, each second being more unbearable than the last. Clenching my jaw and turning my body rigid was the only reaction left.

I had no conception of time any longer, and as my body tumbled and twisted, leaving cuts and punctures all over my skin, I felt the all familiar pulse of dizziness in my head. My hearing was numbed and fuzzy, I could hear faint noises, but I had no idea what they were. It is like when you blink, you see silhouettes of what was in front of you just before you blinked, only this was what I could hear. Everything was so close, and yet, so far away.

Opening my eyes, I saw the white landscape and red all around me. A deep crimson red that had a mind of its own, it had been a part of, but now it was nothing. Just a mark on this landscape, a mark of death, my death. Raven lay not twenty feet away, a black orb of energy surrounding her body. I took all of this in in an instant, before the burning started. All I could see was red, my eyes filled with my life's blood, before that very blood drained down my face. My mask was no longer there to protect my eyes, it was somewhere away from my body, my only true mark of identity, gone, and I would not get it back before the end.

My head was light, and my body was soaked. I could feel it, I was almost gone, only my calmed heart rate sustained me now, otherwise, I would have been long dead.

I was losing consciousness, for the last time.

"Why do you insist on staying in a place like this? Don't you know you aren't alone?" Raven's haunting voice came from somewhere to my left, in an automated like fashion.

My breaths turned to static and my blood to red coding. I was dying, if such a word existed here. I could hear the screech of a bird, and then silence. A voice rang out, and it was Raven's, yet not.

"All you need to do is close the door to this world, and open the next one." After that, I heard and thought nothing. I was only aware of the time passing in the blackness of my own mind.

The boy named Robin lay in a bleeding heap on the ground, to an untrained eye, he appeared dead, but I knew better. He had nearly died here, which in actuality, is not death. His data would be saved to the hard-drive here, becoming a ghost of coding that would appear every now and then. His mask was thrown aside, about ten feet from his person actually, it was the last piece of his equipment to go. His black titanium cape was shredded, almost unrecognizable, and a yellow belt with pockets for storing weapons was cut in half at my feet.

Raven had fared far worse. Her outfit had been damaged by her black fires, her cape filled with burned holes and the jewels of her belt were cracked, to the point of shattering. The worst though, were the electrical and chemical burns running up her body. In fighting the Kolossas after Robin passed out, she used an enormous amount of power, practically turning the Ice Sector into an ocean. Now, we stood on a lone patch of ice I had made to stay, while for many clicks around us, was nothing but water. It was not supposed to be possible to even melt the ice, but I had underestimated her power greatly.

Raven was complex, and now I knew we had an even greater threat than originally perceived. Despite this, her intentions were pure enough, although naive. She had only been able to fight when Robin went out, so at least that much was cleared up.

"If it hadn't been for that idiot..." I shook my head at the thought of the agent. He had been tricked, and it was a pity, he was rather clever, actually is rather clever. His consciousness is still here, saved into my memory.

I suppose I had the four Titans to use, and the six Lyoko warriors, despite only coming to a sum of ten, it might be just enough to fix the damage already done. Looking at the two figures, I slowly began the process of de-virualization, as Jeremie could never bring these teens into the physical world on his own.


End file.
